


Slytherins know their greens

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed to paint the bedroom green, but Draco is absolutely not happy with Hermione's colour choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins know their greens

**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [_Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Pixie Green._](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=94989368#t94989368)

 

 

Draco looks into the bucket full of paint and wrinkles his nose. “What is this supposed to be?”

Hermione removes the lid completely and puts it onto the table while rolling her eyes. “What does it look like?”

“Don’t tell me this is the colour you chose for our bedroom.”

She frowns. “Well, it actually is.”

Draco sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I thought we agreed on this … If you want the nursery to be painted house-neutral, I want at least our bedroom to be in Slytherin-colours.”

“So what?” she asks, slowly getting frustrated with him. “This IS green.”

“You call this green?!” he exclaims. “You think PIXIE GREEN is an adequate SLYTHERIN GREEN?”

Hermione raises an eyebrow and looks back at the green tone. It still looks green enough to her …

“Pixie green?” she then repeats and takes a closer look at the description. “You’re actually right,” she mutters.

“Of course I am right,” he snarls. “And now take this … DISGRACE of a colour away and get the right one. Look for ‘Fancy Night’, or ‘Flower Stem’ for all I care. Really, woman, you used to look at the colour for seven years and still don’t know it?”

Hermione gives him a funny look. “Fancy Night and Flower Stem? You Slytherins know your greens, huh?” she teases.

Draco blushes and clears his throat. “Just do as you’re told and everything will be alright.”

Hermione simply sighs, once more wondering why she’s putting up with an attitude like this as Draco turns around and starts to walk away

Hermione watches him leave … and thinks while watchinghis back more closely: ‘Well, _there_ would be one of my reasons.’

She can’t help but grin while she picks up the lid again and prepares the bucket to be returned to the shop.

 


End file.
